1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel device, and in particular, to a touch panel device in which a support portion is provided to include an actuator for generating vibration giving an excellent sense of touch without the need for a separate mounting space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel device is a means for inputting information to a computer and is used together with various display forms including a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). When disposed on a display unit, a touch panel device allows a user to select a displayed icon or element by triggering the user to touch a position of the touch panel corresponding to the icon or element.
Recently, with the remarkable development of multimedia technology and display technology, the resolution of a display unit of a portable communication device has been improved, increasing the utilization of touch panel devices for portable communication devices.
Since the touch panel device, and in particular a touch sensor unit of a general resistance type, can provide position information by a touch as an input only when equipped with two sensor units, a film has to be attached onto a window included in the portable communication device. However, a touch sensor unit of a capacitance type used widely in recent years provides position information about a point from which an electric charge leaks at the time of a touch.
As shown in FIG. 1, a touch panel device 1 includes a front cover portion 2, a film-type touch sensor unit 3 provided on a bottom surface of the front cover portion 2, and a substrate 4 having a display unit 5 provided under the touch sensor unit 3.
The touch sensor unit 3 includes upper and lower transparent electrode layers and a cable 6 for electrically connecting the electrode layers with an external circuit.
The front cover portion 2 includes a transparent window, and materials of the transparent window and the substrate 4 may be glass or acryl.
However, since simple touches of the transparent window of the portable communication device have proven to be unsatisfactory, users have demanded an interface which is more natural, easy to use and useful.
Consequently, a “haptic” function has been added to the portable communication device.
The term “haptic” refers to a tactile sense a user can experience with a fingertip or a stylus pen when touching an object. This concept includes a tactile feedback sensed when the skin contacts the object's surface and a kinesthetic force feedback sensed when articular and muscular movements are disturbed.
As a device for providing a haptic function, there is a device having an actuator mounted under a touch panel device. As the actuator is driven, the driving of the actuator is delivered to the touch panel device fixedly connected with the actuator, allowing a user to perceive the driving.
However, to mount the actuator providing the haptic function on the portable communication device using the conventional touch panel device, a separate space is required as shown in FIG. 1, and to this end, a spacer 7 has to be inserted between the touch sensor unit 3 and the display unit 5, increasing the overall thickness of the portable communication device and thus hindering slimness and compactness of the portable communication device.
Moreover, the conventional actuator requires a particular space and a particular size to be driven. As a result, when the touch sensor unit 3 and the display unit 5 are mounted together, the mounting space therefor degrades the visibility of the display unit 5.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touch panel device for a portable communication device, which allows an actuator with an excellent sense of touch to be mounted without the need for a separate mounting space.